


nonexistent

by ncitxy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitxy/pseuds/ncitxy
Summary: whenever someone asked donghyuck or mark what their relationship was they would casually reply with “nonexistent”or the fic we all deserve right now: markhyuck facetiming because donghyucks at home with his leg in a cast and then mark goes to visit him





	nonexistent

**Author's Note:**

> this has been my little passion project during my mock exams (ikr.. why do i do this to myself) and since donghyuck has been away. thank u to haechans boy video for inspiring the title for this! (basically they said the genre of their relationship was "non-existing")

whenever someone asked donghyuck or mark what their relationship with each other was they would casually reply with “nonexistent” and never felt the need to explain further than that

this left countless nct members with puzzled looks on their faces, wishing they had never asked. but to be honest they didn’t need to question it, when the proof was right there in front of them. that whenever they saw donghyuck's and mark's eyes lock together from across the room it felt like they were intruding. their relationship was more than just “nonexistent.”

in truth, it was the type that even being away from each other for more than just a week started to feel strange. so when donghyuck injured his leg and left the dorms, johnny kept complaining that mark was walking around the dorm like a lost puppy. that's why they both agreed upon facetiming every night before they go to sleep to catch up.

“hyung… how’s practice for the concert going?”  
“good… we’ve finally learned all the choreo for our special stages…” mark's voice trails off, his mind clearly focused on something… someone else right now. donghyuck is laying down in bed, warm covers surrounding him. he's painfully unaware of mark's glazed eyes tracing over every detail of his face though the screen, drowning in his features like he hasn’t just facetimed him last night.  
“hmmm… that’s good.” donghyuck quietly replies.

but it's not though, is it? something doesn’t feel right, it hasn’t felt right since donghyuck left. he should be there. with him. practising for their first concert. they should be making another happy memory together for their growing collection.

mark doesn’t say any of this out loud, but like most evenings when the excited chatter dies down, they end up in near silence for minutes on end, only their deep breathing can be heard. they’re not looking at anything in particular but donghyuck likes to take it all in, the way mark’s hair sticks out from beneath the hood of his black hoodie, his eyes wide and gold round glasses crooked. mark looks so cute and dumb when he doesn’t realise how close his face is to the phone, the light from the screen reflecting off of his glasses.

mark stares back, to a sight he's seen hundreds of times, but has never gotten bored of. how could he? when donghyuck's deep dark eyes still shine at him through his long fringe, just like they did whilst they were trainees. just like they did they when they found out they were debuting together. just like they did when it was just them in the car on the way back home from a long day of schedules.

right now he feels so close to donghyuck yet so far at the same time. he just wants to reach out and touch. mark hates this feeling.

“i wish you were here, with me.” donghyuck finally says. his voice hitches as if he's just said something he shouldn’t have. too much time without each other has already created this awkward barrier between them that neither want to acknowledge. mark doesn’t say anything for a short while, but then he gives small smile and confidently replies,  
“me too.”  
donghyuck sleepily smiles back, his eyes already half closed.  
“i’ll come visit soon.” mark's voice is full of guilt, he should have gone to seen him sooner. it’s been weeks already. at least he knows donghyuck will be understanding of just how busy he's been. but half of donghyuck is telling himself not to get his hopes up, it’s hard to rely on mark when he's cancelled so many of their plans together before. the other half is in a haze, falling. falling into thoughts of mark, drifting off to sleep.

 

a few lonely nights past and mark's schedule frees up, so after a long day of practice he tells his manager he needs to see donghyuck. the manager doesn’t seem so impressed that mark wants to be driven somewhere when it was nearing midnight, but he complied when mark said he had to drop something hyuck wanted off (that was a lie). he doesn’t know why he's so nervous on the way there. maybe because it would be his first proper time going to donghyuck's house. but this is donghyuck for god sake, after years of knowing him, why is he suddenly getting nervous?

when donghyuck's mom opens the door, all of mark's worries dissolve into thin air. there’s just something about her kind eyes that calm him down whenever he sees her. she quietly greets him and the manager as they step into the dim hallway, trying not to wake the rest of the family up. she points to a door not too far from the hall and mark smiles and nods his head, he moves towards it, following the last traces of light.

as soon as mark opened to door to donghyuck's room he could feel the familiar pair of eyes trace his face like lasers onto his skin. he looked down to see donghyuck lying there in a state of serenity, wrapped up in his sheets, an oversized t-shirt exposing his golden collarbones and tousled brown curls that gave away the fact he had just woken up. the dim light from the hall pouring through the open doorway that mark was standing in was enough not only to light up half of room, but to highlight donghyuck's parted lips and eyes as wide and as dark as the night sky.

overwhelmed, mark takes a step away from the doorframe, looking back to the manager asking: “hyung.. do you mind? if i stay? i don’t have a schedule tomorrow.” he got his reply in the form of a silent nod, tired eyes and a small smile of acceptance. mark’s eyes gleamed back, turning to look at donghyuck's mom on the other side of the room who was already eagerly nodding her head, softly saying, “yes! it’s alright! we would love for you to stay!”

as mark closes the door to dongyhuck's room behind him he could hear the whispers of polite goodbyes in the hall and the shut of the front door. mark had forgotten how late it was and he felt apologetic that this was the only time he could come visit. as he took off his coat to place it on a nearby chair he looked around the small room. it was mostly empty, but as marks eyes adjusted to the lack of light he could make out shape of a vacuum cleaner in the corner and a washing basket placed on top of an unused desk. his room had been used for a different purpose in donghyuck's absence, but it was still quite clearly his. a few michael jackson posters on the wall, discarded books and old CD cases on shelves along with a framed family photo that had started collecting dust.

he sat on the edge of the bed at first, staring blankly across the room into black nothingness.  
upon instinct marks fingers were lured to the side of him, carefully tracing his own signature on donghyuck's casted leg. his lips quipped up as he remembered the ride back from hospital, donghyuck eagerly asking him to sign it, childishly thinking that his newly acquired cast was the coolest thing in the world.

it was as if he didn’t realise that mark had spent the whole hospital trip worrying about him.

donghyuck's startled eyes carved out the sharp features of the side of marks face. even in the darkness he could see marks eyes flicker, deep in thought. in response he opened up his arms, mouth pouting when mark quickly turned to look at him. no words needed to be exchanged between them as they both gave knowing looks. mark didn’t need to think twice before he dipped down, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's waist, legs tangled together and enveloping his face into donghyuck's neck, mark's chin resting just above his collarbone. he breathed in the familiar scent and it felt like coming home. although tiredness was overcoming him, he wanted to stay awake, to fully take in this moment. their heart beats slowing down together and becoming one. mark's eyes fluttered open, looking up to take in donghyuck's pleased look on his face, as his eyes were glued shut. mark couldn’t help but look on in adoration and after a few hesitant moments he places a drawn out kiss to donghyuck's jaw.

“you know how i feel right? don’t you know how i’ve felt all this time?” mark wants to say, but he decides that this wasn’t the right time. in that moment donghyuck hums softly in response, as if he knew exactly what mark was thinking. mark sheepishly smiles to himself. of course he knows. he moves to lie facing him, an arm strewn over donghyuck's stomach. they both feel contentment wash over them as their tiredness takes them to sleep.

 

whenever someone asked what their relationship was they would always reply with “nonexistent”. truth be told that there really wasn’t a name or a title they could put to their relationship. best friends? certainly. lovers? not really… soulmates? well that was the closest thing to it. but somehow it was more than that. the ease of everyday life after so many years together created a sense of harmony. no matter whether it was going hours, days without speaking or not being able to leave each others sides for five minutes. at the end of the day they always knew that when the sunlight disappeared they could rest in each others arms upon crisp white sheets, falling away together whilst the rest of the world seemed nonexistent.

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fic and it's all one big cliché but still i hope you enjoyed  
> miss you hyuckie ♡  
> twt


End file.
